we_are_the_bestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Zhou gazed outside the palace windows, down where commoners and government officials alike were gathering to celebrate the start of his reign. Sitting in his elaborate chair adorned with red silk, he certainly felt like the supreme Fire Sage-no, he was the Fire Lord now. "Fire Lord Zhou!" people were yelling and cheering from below. The loud sound of firecrackers filled the square, even ringing at the high level of his palace. Zhou could barely hear one of his servants entering the room. "Oh, hello Ming," he said pleasantly as the young woman set a cup of tea on his stand. He remembered her name due to her eccentric hair, which she never seemed to put effort into taming. "I'd like you to write a message to Avatar Zei Li." "Right away, sir." Ming took out a quill, ink, and scroll from what appeared to be a large lotus flower, which seemed to carry everything needed. "And what would you like it to say to Avatar Zei Li?" The Fire Lord pondered the question in his head, sipping the hot tea slowly. "Tell him....as the newly appointed Fire Lord, I would like to offer him a position in government affairs," he said carefully. Ming looked up, dubious. "I'm not sure he's the type for that. He may be the Avatar, but he has never been trained in government and law. Even his spiritual training is lacking." "Perhaps so," agreed Zhou, inhaling the jasmine scent of the tea. "I do recall him being very slow when he was meditating at the temple....well, nevertheless, he'll be a symbol of power for the government." Ming scribbled furiously. "I'm still not entirely sure he'll accept. He might be edgy at the thought of being nothing but a trophy for the government." Zhou sighed. He figured as a ruler, it probably wasn't standard to accept such disagreements from a low servant, but she voiced the same concerns as he did. "Then we needn't delve into details of the position. However, do add that I would like to throw a celebration to commemorate his recent accomplishment of mastering earthbending, thus marking him as a full-fledged Avatar. The location is my new beach house on Ember Island. I will select a few government officials to attend, and the Avatar is, of course, free to invite his friends. Surely he will accept to see his old mentor." Ming layed the scroll out carefully to let the ink dry. "Ember Island? Isn't that where the rumors of the cult are taking place?" "Never mind that," dismissed Zhou. He stood up from his chair, feeling enlightened after the tea and letter to the Avatar. "Those are just rumors. Nothing has been confirmed yet. Besides, that's nothing a fully grown Avatar and the Fire Lord can't handle together....." Part Two Dear Amala, It's me, Zei Li. How are you doing? I don't know if you've heard, but Sage Zhou (the one that taught me lightning bending) is now Fire Lord, ruler of the Fire nation. He is throwing a party for me, since I recently mastered earthbending. It's at his beach house on Ember Island, on the twelfth day of the sixth month. He said I could invite my friends, so I was wondering if you would like to come? Besides, since you're an Air Nomad, you're supposed to be super spiritual and all, and as a former sage, I'm sure Fire Lord Zhou would love to meet you. Some of my friends that I'd like to introduce to you will be there as well, so hopefully you can make it. Sincerely, Avatar Zei Li The cloaked man set the letter down on a stand, next to the dead messenger bird adorned in red Fire Nation silk. "It seems that this is the perfect opportunity to get us....." He paused, trying to think of a cryptic, meaningful word "....aquainted with the Avatar." The man's face broke into a smug grin, but it was gone when he turned to his peers. "Send the letter on to our little pawn, but first, write out her instructions and attach them," he snapped, handing the letter and a small piece of gold paper to another one of the cloaked men. ~ ~ ~ Amala held the letter in her hands and read through it at least five times to make sure this was really real. Zei Li-whom she hadn't seen in ages-had invited her to a party! Not just any party- a party on Ember Island hosted by the new Fire Lord himself. Amala could hardly contain her excitement. And the twelfth day of the sixth month-that was tonight! The best part was that there was no way- no way- that the Mother would be able to decline the Avatar's invitation. Of course Mother would allow her to meet such noble officials. It would be the first time she could go somewhere without having to sneak out. Her excitement faded a little as she noticed the scrap of gold paper attached. Normally she would read it quickly to get over her anxiety, but she folded it up and tucked it away in a bin. Not even that ridiculous cult was going to muffle her excitement today. Amala took a deep breath and ran out of her dusty room into the long hall. Although she was not overly tall, Amala's legs were long and awkward as she ran through the heart of the temple, frequently dodging her fellow Sisters or jumping over a lemur. "Good afternoon, Amala," Mother Jamyang said calmly, slightly annoyed, as Amala burst into the meditation chamber, without warning. She was sitting on the floor in a meditation pose, but she was simply drinking tea. Had she been meditating, she would've ignored Amala completely. "Oh, Mother!" Amala breathed, still panting. "You are never going to believe it! I have been invited by the Avatar himself to a party on Ember Island tomorrow night! Isn't it exciting?!" Amala gushed, clutching the note tightly to her chest. Mother did not respond for several seconds, which was not uncommon. Amala could hear her taking a deep breath before setting down her teacup. Her great warm brown eyes seemed to pierce through Amala's mind, knowing what she wanted was completely different from what Mother would permit. "You are not to leave the temple," reminded Mother, her face impassive as usual. "You are twenty one, and you have still yet to earn your tattoes. Has the Council not made it clear that you cannot afford to be distracted by outside matters until you have mastered airbending properly?" "But Mother-" Amala was heartbroken. She ''knew ''she wasn't supposed to leave the temple, but she had been so sure Mother would make an exception just this time. "But it's really the Avatar, I have the letter to prove it-" "Amala, listen to me. I know you are capable of mastering airbending, but until you get your head out of the clouds and get serious about it, you aren't going to get anywhere. I am sorry, Amala, but I am afraid I can not permit you to go to this party." Mother Jamyang closed her eyes and resumed her meditation position, turning her back to Amala and making it quite clear not another word would be said on the matter. Amala felt a tear threaten to fall as she slowly walked out of the room, not wanting the Sisters to see her in this state but certainly not wanting to be trapped in awkward silence with Mother. Who had she been kidding? Of course she wouldn't be given permission, Spirits forbid Amala would ever be able to forget the fact that she was the Western Air Temple's greatest failure. Amala sighed; it looked she would- yet again- be sneaking out. Part Three Zei Li is frantically searching for the right outfit in his closet. "No, this one is too small now....too big....Too ugly....too many buttons....ugh, this isn't even mine...." he muttered, tossing hangers carelessly over his shoulder. "It would be way too embar-" "Um, excuse me, Avatar?" Zei Li snapped his head up, his secretary, Kiran, was standing in the doorway, looking as professional as ever. "Is there someone you were speaking too?" Zei Li awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little. "Sorry, I was just trying to find the perfect outdit to wear tonight." "May I suggest the emerald-green collared robe that was a gift Her Majesty the Earthe Queen? It gives you quite the royal aura." Kiran said with a slight smile. "Oh great idea! Thanks Kiran!" "Always a pleasure, Avatar Zei Li." Kiran smiled sweetly, smoothed her skirt, then left the room as quitely as she came. As soon as she was gone, Zei Li put on the robe. "Hm, it does give me a royal aura," he mused to himslef. "What do you think, Tiro?" Zei Li asked as he turned to his pet turtle duck. After a soft quack of approval, Zei Li tossed Tiro some bread and headed out for the party. His polished shoes clanked against the cobblestone street as he rushed to the harbor, where the ship headed for Ember Island was just about to leave. As one of the last ones on deck, Zei Li was forced to sit on the same long bench as several shady-looking guys. He stared at the horizon, trying not to overhear everything they said. "So the K-" "Don't say the name," snapped a deep, commanding voice. "Why not?" replied the first voice. "There ain't nobody listening." "They could be," retorted the deep voice, seemingly oblivious to Zei Li, who was sitting right nearby. "And don't try to talk gangster, it's not cool." "Well, we are gangsters, aren't we?" peeped a third voice, a high-pitched man voice. "We're meeting "the group" at Ember Island. And we're gonna be party crashers at an important celebration, c'mon, you gotta admit that's cool." "Okay, you stop trying to talk cool too," snapped the deep voice. "You and Lee-I hope you guys have the brains for this. This is our big chance to get in on the breakthrough. You can't be scared to run into trouble now." Zei Li's throat clenched as he wiped some seawater off his face. A big important party on Ember Island, trouble, a group with a "big breakthrough"..... Without warning, he whipped around and turned the little seawater into an icicle, launching it at the trio. The high-pitched man yelped as the icicle nips his ear. Zei Li instantly regretted reacting so quickly, but he got up from the edge of his seat and leaned on the railway. Heds got their attention now. "So," said the deep-voiced man, who seemed to be the leader, "were you eavesdropping?" "So what if I was?" asked Zei loudly, not bothering to lie. The ship slowed down as they approached Ember Island. Zei walked quickly off deck, onto the dock. It was breathtaking, with lush sandy beaches everywhere. He barely took one step off the platform when the trio approached him. "Forget what you heard. And we'll let you live." said the leader, dogging behind. Zei Li quickened his pace, walking with ease until one of them grabbed the back of his collar. He wheeled around to face them, smiling slightly. "Alright, guess you'll have to die then," smirked the leader, who seemed to be doing all the thinking. As he stepped forward to unleash his fire, Zei Li created an air sphere and shot it straight at him, plummeting him against a tree. He could see the shock unfold on their faces. "Airbending ''and ''waterbending?" asked the remaining two thugs uncertainly, glancing at their leader for further instruction. "Kill him, you nitwits!" shouted the leader, rising to his feet. All the thugs attacked, but are quickly taken down by more air spheres, icicles, and fireballs. Zei Li and the leader were the only ones left on their feet, quickly exchanging shots in a battle of speed. Finally, the leader was propelled into the air, landing in a mud puddle. Before he could recover, Zei Li sealed the earth above him, causing everything but the leader's face to be sealed into the earth. "That'll hold you," Zei Li said with a smug smile. "You'll pay for this!" shouted the leader, trying to find a rebuttal while he struggles against the earth. "Are you sure you want to make enemies with the Avatar?" The leader fainted from shock. After the police came and secured the area, Zei Li headed out to the party. "Made it with 20 seconds to spare." Zei Li scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on the Fire Lord who was lounging comfortably with a glass of wine in his hand. Zei Li made his way over. "Glad you came!" Said Fire lord Zhou with a smile. "It was my pleasure, and thanks again for throwing the party!" "Of course, anything for the Avatar," Fire Lord Zhou said with a glint in his eyes, possibly from the wine. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss something with you." Fire Lord Zhou motioned for Zei Li to follow him out to the balcony.